The Tail of Remus Lupin
by Alfredo412
Summary: Remus Lupin is no ordinary teenage boy. He doesn't have the fortune to have the normal problems of a normal seventh year Gryffindor. He discovers just how hard it is to be a student, a werewolf, and a boy in love; But will his love be enough to save the girl he loves from a power that is out of his control? This story is co-authored by HTTYD229.
1. Chapter 1

I must give partial authorial credit to HTTYD229 for this and the second chapter. We started this story on a RP conversation on Omegle, and it transformed into a story of it's own :)

I hope you enjoy it.

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except those created by myself and HTTYD229.

Chapter 1. Lupin's dilemma

'I am a teenage werewolf doing the best that I can. No one understands...' Remus wrote in the first page of his journal, though no one knew he even had it in the first place.

James walked up behind Remus and jabbed him with his wand

"Moony! You have a diary?"

"Ow! No, James." he said annoyed. "It's a journal. There's a difference."

"Oh really?" said Siruis, who had just walked up behind James and Remus in the Library, "I thought that only girls did that kind of thing."

Remus glared at them. "You'd be surprised."

"Does it say who you fancy?" asked James who suddenly had a mischievous look on his face.

"Please. I don't fancy anyone, nor do I plan on it"

"We'll see about that", said Siruis who swiped the journal out of Remus's grip and began playing keep away with James.

"This is a new one. It's almost blank!" Remus protested, trying to grab it back.

"Why so defensive Moony? You must have some juicy secrets in here if you're trying to get it back so badly," Laughed James.

'Yeah...' he thought. 'In the first and only sentence...' without realizing it, Remus let out a low growl.

"Come on Moony...we were just in the shrieking shack last night...you can't be going furry on us already," said Siruis smirking.

"Why were you in there?"

"Did you lose your memory from one of those hits?" asked James, "It was the full moon yesterday...and we always go to the shack to handle your furry little problem." He winked at Remus on the last word.

"Well, I must have had a pretty fast recovery, then..." Remus murmured.

Lily Evans then walked up to their table in the library. "Hey James!" she exclaimed then kissed him, "Hey Remus, Sirius...what's up?"

"Not much," Remus replied.

"Please don't tell me you guys are going to snog for an hour again," groaned Sirius as he proceeded to prepare to dart out of the room.

"I think Lily is better than that."

"True Remus...and as head boy and head girl, we can't be caught in a compromising position...we need to be role models," said Lily firmly as she attempted to loosen James's iron-like embrace.

Remus smirked. "Point proven."

"Come on James...we'll be late to potions and get detention with Slughorn," said Lily as she took James's hand in hers.

"Yeah... Let's go." the werewolf got up, not liking the idea of potions, but not wanting to get in trouble. Walking through the corridors, he desperately what happened the previous night, but came up with nothing.

Potions went by as dull as usual, with the occasional tinge of jealousy from James by how Slughorn paid such good "attention" to Lily.

"James, she's gifted in potions. I'll give her that." Remus reminded, trying to get rid of the potions fumes. To him, they were always irritating.

"I know but he's kind of creepy sometimes...like a giant hunting walrus or something," James said while absentmindedly turning their potion into a gelatinous gray goop.

Remus turned slightly green as a migraine hit. As a werewolf, he never fully coped with potions. Remus could do the written work fine. When it came to the actual brewing, he was atrocious. "Are you sure that was the correct amount?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"How the bloody hell should I know Moony? I'm going to be an auror when I get out of here...not a potions pansy like snivellus over there," James snickered as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the greasy haired Slytherin boy sitting alone at one of the tables at the back of the room.

"I don't care... You have to have high marks in EVERYTHING."

"What has your knickers in a twist Moony?" asked James, who suddenly had a tinge of concern for his friend.

"Nothing." He said, trying to shrug everything off.

"Come on Moony," who grabbed Remus and put him in a headlock,"Tell ol' Prongs what's the matter!"

"James! No!" Remus cried, trying to escape. "Not around the potions!"

"Potter! Lupin! Why don't we see how you potion is coming along, shall we?" Shouted Slughorn from the front of the room.

"Thanks, James..." Remus muttered.

"Anytime Moony," James said as he winked at Remus and made room for Slughorn's large stomach to fit beside them.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Ahh let's see," said Slughorn as he approached their cauldron,"I believe you forgot to add the lacewing flies after stirring 3 times counterclockwise...oh well...better luck next time boys." Severus stifled a laugh as he peered over their shoulders to see the gray, goopy liquid.

The young werewolf let out a low, barely there growl. NEVER has he done so horrible in potions.

"Alright! Class dismissed! Your homework will be 2 feet of parchment on the effect of lacewing flies on common healing potions, due next Thursday. Mr. Lupin? May I see you for a moment?" Slughorn announced as the class began packing their bags.

Remus groaned. 'Staying after class? What else could possibly go wrong?!' he thought as his stomach flip-flopped.

"I'll catch you at dinner Moony," said James as he and Lily joined hands and left the room.

"See you guys later..." he said weakly, certain that whatever is coming is NOT going to be good.

The room emptied and Remus grudgingly walked up to Slughorn's desk.  
"Ahh yes ...I couldn't help but notice that your potions grade has slipped a bit...is everything alright?" Asked Slughorn with concern in his voice, "You are one of my best students in my N.E.W.T. level class, you know."

He nodded. "Nothing out of the ordinary..."

"Ahh I see...just making sure...well, then...you better be getting along to dinner, then..." said Slughorn with a slight hesitation to his voice. Remus was a bit suspicious that he wanted to say more, but wouldn't.

Remus grudgingly gathered his things and made his way to the Great Hall.

When he got there he was ambushed by James and Sirius, who immediately began to interrogate him about his little chat with Slughorn.

"Looks like ol' Slughorn's got a new favorite," Said James teasingly, "You better watch out Lily!"

"I-I wouldn't say that..."

"Would you now Moony?" Jeered Sirius, "This is the third time this week he's asked you to stay after...I think he's trying to collect you."

"No, he's not..." Remus repeated, desperately trying to drop the conversation.

"It's not that bad Remus," said Lily who put a hand on his arm,"It's nice to be appreciated for your achievements."

He shook his head. "No, it's not that..." he told them."It's not that at all..."

"Are you sure you're ok Remus? You've looked a bit pale all day." asked Lily with a tinge of motherly concern in her voice. She felt a bit responsible for all of James's friends.

"I'm fine... Probably the post-moon effects, you know?"

"It must be tough having to go through that every month...I hope you feel better soon," said Lily soothingly.

"Hey Moony! It could be worse...you could be a girl and then you'd have two times of the month," James snickered.

"Thanks, Lily. James, grow up a little bit."

"You're disgusting James...now come on, we have to go patrol after supper," said Lily, who was pulling James by the ear.

Remus managed to crack a grin. "Good luck, James." he managed to snicker.

"I haven't seen Wormtail around in a while, have you Moony?" asked Sirius.

Remus shook his head. "No... Not really..."

"Well speak of the devil..."said Sirius as the watery-eyed boy scampered up to their table.

"Hey, Pete." Remus greeted, trying to act like everything's normal. "Where have you been?"

"Someone Levicorpus-ed me on my way to dinner...so I was stuck up there shouting until someone let me down...I've been up there since 2 PM," said Peter, who was very much out of breath.

"Makes sense."

"But why is it always me? I've never done anything to anyone..." complained Peter sadly.

"don't take this the hard way," Remus explained, "but you're an easy target."

Peter sighed. "I suppose you're right...so why do you look so pale Remus?" asked Peter.

"Probably a post-moon effect," Remus replied

"Did you guys hear about the new Gryffindor girl? She transferred from a school somewhere in Romania...there are some rumors going around that she has a "furry problem" too," said Peter as he winked at Remus.

"Just what I needed..." Remus groaned, head banging onto the table. "I don't need this."

"Maybe you two can get together on the full moon to keep each other company," said Sirius as he jabbed Remus with his elbow.

"I can't possibly see how today could get any worse. I have no recollection of what happened last night what-so-ever, I got pulled back in potions because Slughorn thinks something's wrong and doesn't completely believe me, and on top of THAT: there's a transfer student who also has a 'furry little problem'." Remus lowered his voice.

"Well it could be worse if you were a girl like James said...well, I'm going to head up to the common room...you coming Wormtail?" asked Sirius.

"I'm just coming because it can't POSSIBLY get any worse there..." Remus said, grabbing his things and exiting the Great Hall.

As Remus walked out of the Great Hall, he bumped into a dark haired girl going the other way.

"Sorry about that."

The dark haired girl bent over to pick up the bag she dropped. "It's ok...I wasn't paying attention where I was going...I'm Joanne by the way," said the girl who was red from being winded.

"Remus." he said, turning pink on the spot.

"Nice to meet you Remus...I'm new here so I'm still adjusting to things...it's a lot different than my old school," Joanne said.

"It's alright."

"Well...I'll see you around Remus," she smiled and walked away.

"See yak..." he turned and headed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As Remus made his way up to the portrait hole, he noticed that Sirius and Peter were waiting for him.

"Don't even..." he said, seeing the smirks on their faces."Why am I always a big jinx?"

"I thought wolves were supposed to have good eyesight...you should watch where you're going," teased Sirius, "Or maybe not...she seemed to take a liking to you."

"Whatever..." he complained, flopping down on the sofa."Here's an even better question: what the bloody hell happened last night? I mean, usually, I have those vague/general memories. I don't even remember ANYTHING last night! Not even going to the shack."

"Maybe we'll tell you what happened, maybe we won't," said Sirius," I guess it's for us to know, and you to find out."

"I'm not kidding! I honestly don't remember anything. That never happens."

"Don't fret Moony...it was just the usual full moon routine...we went down to the shack after dinner when you started feeling sick, then you just kind of slept after you transformed...it was a bit unusual for you, but hey...it makes our lives easier," said Sirius who was ripping pages out of a textbook and throwing them in the fireplace.

"Wait... I SLEPT through it?!"

"Yeah...we thought it was a bit weird too," Said Peter as he nibbled on his fingernails.

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "You have to be kidding. One simply doesn't SLEEP through a full moon. Especially if that someone is a werewolf."

"Well you haven't exactly been acting normally these last few weeks, and it wasn't even the full moon then," said Sirius.

"I give up... I'm going to bed." he told them, climbing the stairs to the boys dormitories

"'Night Moony," Yelled Sirius as he walked over to a group of giggling sixth year girls

Remus climbed up the stairs and finally arrived at their dorm. He dropped his things near his bed, not bothering to put them away and buried himself under the covers, falling asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters (they belong to J.K. Rowling) other than the original ones.

Chapter 2. The man in the brown patchwork cloak

Moony...

Moony...

MOONY! WAKE UP!

Remus suddenly awoke to find that James had begun throwing his dirty laundry on top of Remus's head in an attempt to wake him.

"James, go away..." he mumbled, turning over. It wasn't like him to be the last one up after the full moon has passed. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't feeling his best these past few days. However, he simply shrugged it off and thought it was the moon. Now, the werewolf wasn't so sure.

He had had the same dream that he had been having the past few weeks. It would be very dark, he was transformed and he was chasing a girl down the passageway towards the wimping willow, and right when he was about to reach her, he would wake up, his forehead shining with sweat and his heart racing.

Not to mention he didn't have the energy to do anything, and his stomach was always churning, causing him to lose his appetite quickly. To be perfectly honest, he didn't feel so swift right now.

"Come on Moony! Get your arse dressed so we don't have to be late to breakfast like we were yesterday!" yelled James whose voice was muffled from the T-shirt he was putting on.

"Stop yelling, James..." Remus cringed, feeling another migraine coming on; really not wanting to go to bed.

"Just get up you ol' stick in the mud," said Sirius from the other side of Remus's bed.

"Go away, Sirius..." A muffled, yet very irritated voice came from underneath the blankets.

"Fine then...I'm hungry so I guess we'll just see you in history of magic," replied James as he threw one last sock at Remus's head.

The werewolf mumbled something too muffled to hear, and curled back up again.

Remus fell gently back to sleep and again saw the girl in the passageway, who he noticed had dark hair. He came about an inch closer before waking up to a startled shriek of a house elf.

"I is sorry sir! I thought that this room would be empty seeing as it's almost noon..." said the frantic elf.

"Wha-?" Remus slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "oh! Don't worry... Its I who should be sorry..." he apologized sleepily, slipping on a pair of shoes and his jacket.

"Dolach is still sorry sir...he should knock before entering student rooms to clean," apologized the little elf.

"It's ok." Remus said, heading towards the door. "You can continue." slowly, Remus made his way down to the grounds. Knowing that everyone would be at lunch, he figured that it would be better if he recuperated in the shrieking shack.

Remus walked down into the deserted common room and through the portrait hole. 'Everyone must be in classes' he thought seeing as the halls were deserted. He made his way through the large oak doors and down the grounds toward the tree that had a mind of its own. Not that other trees didn't, but this was the only one that would act on its will.

He grabbed a long branch and poked it at the familiar knot in the Whomping Willow that calmed it down for a reason that no one knew. He then walked down the passage, which spooked him a bit because of his recurring dream, and then went into the shack and plopped down onto an old dusty chair

Feeling all energy completely drained from him, it wasn't long before he drifted off once again; going through the same cycle.

This time when Remus awoke, the afternoon sun was peeking at him through the tattered curtains of the nearest window.

"Are you kidding?" he muttered, feeling his voice coming and going. "James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily had better not be having a panic attack; considering most classes are over with before dinner."

He moved into a sitting position and then was hit with a wave of dizziness. "What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" he murmured to himself. He then rubbed his neck and stood to leave through the passageway back to Hogwarts.

Classes were still in session by the time he got back up into the common room. Seeing no one around, he trudged back up to the dorm, knowing that he'd need all the rest he could get.

But before he could make it all the way up, he heard Lily's voice calling to him from the bottom of the staircase.

"Remus?! Are you alright?" she asked with a slight hysterical tone.

"Lily, I'm ok..." he answered, not wanting her to worry and cause a fuss over him. Growing up as a werewolf has made Remus extremely independent: even if it leads to trouble sometimes.

"Are you sure? You've missed most of your classes...I've never seen you like this, even after a full moon." She said in a shaky voice.

He nodded, not sure if he could actually say anything or not at this point.

"I'm worried about you Remus," she said, walking up to meet him on the staircase, "Would you fancy taking a walk with me? The fresh air might do you good."

"I was out earlier..." Remus had taken the opportunity to grasp the banister right before another dizzy spell came on.

She caught his arm as he was about to stumble. "You are not fine Remus...I'm taking you to the hospital wing...this shouldn't be happening, even for a werewolf after the full moon."

Despite hating the place, though he practically lived there, Remus didn't complain as Lily dragged him to the hospital wing.

"Hello Remus dear...what seems to be the problem?" asked Madame Pomfrey as the two walked into the room full of empty beds.

"Long story..." he muttered, feeling his voice start to leave him again.

"He slept through his transformation during the full moon yesterday, and he can't remember a thing about it. Then, he wouldn't wake up today, and he says he's been feeling dizzy ever since this morning," answered Lily.

Remus nodded, just wanting all of this to be done and over with.

"Hmm...I've never heard of symptoms like that before...I shall ask the headmaster his opinion of the matter and see what he thinks should be done," said Madame Pomfrey, "You dears just stay here...I'll be back in a moment. Mrs. Evans, why don't you help Mr. Lupin into a bed?"

The werewolf, grateful that he got to sleep more, crawled into the nearest hospital bed without hesitation. Slowly, yes. But still.

Remus was roused awake by a gentle hand, and then he sat up and waited for his blurred vision to clear. It was early in the morning, nearly 2 o'clock, and he looked around to see James, Sirius, Peter, Lily (who had stayed the entire time), headmaster Dumbledore, and a man he didn't recognize.

"What's going on?" he mumbled, his speech slurring due to the fact he was still half asleep.

"Ahh Mr. Lupin...nice of you to finally join us," said Dumbledore in a gentle voice. He had always had a soft spot for the boy werewolf.

Remus smiled weakly, glad to know that they could finally get to the bottom of all of this.

"'Bout time Moony! We were about to start arranging for your funeral!" said James, whom Remus was glad could still keep a sense of humor in a time like this.

"Wow... Thanks James." he said hoarsely.

Lily embraced him tightly. "Thank gods you're alright," she said. Sirius punched him in the arm. "Damn Moony...you're going to get all the girls acting like a sick puppy in the hospital wing," he said.

Remus winced as soon as his friend's fist made contact with his arm, but simply rolled his eyes at the remark, too exhausted and weak to make a decent comeback.

"Yes Mr. Lupin...so about your strange symptoms...I'm afraid that they cannot be helped with any kind of treatment, so I've brought in an old friend and colleague of mine, Professor Rotnem Vârcolac from the wizarding academy in Romania. He'll help you with your..."furry problem" as Mr. Potter puts it," said Professor Dumbledore who was gesturing to the man that Remus didn't recognize. He had long matted black hair, a thin pale face with many scars, and a wooden walking stick with a carved handle in the shape of a wolfs head. His robes were brown, tattered, and patched in places. He looked to Remus as if he had seen far better days.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Thee pleasure is all mine Meester Lupeen." He spoke in a thick accent and his voice sounded slightly hoarse; contributing to the seen better days thought he had a moment ago.

A wave of uneasiness settled over him. Yes, Remus was happy they could figure all this out, but everything it was going to take and what was wrong with him; THAT was the unnerving part.

"Now, I believe we should let Mr. Lupin get back to sleep so he can be well rested to make it to his lessons tomorrow, or rather today I suppose, seeing how it is so late," Dumbledore said as he smiled down at Lupin. Remus felt his face grow hot and gave a nervous smile in return. "You will start your lessons with Professor Vârcolac will start this Friday at 9 pm. You will go to his new office on the west side of the fourth floor corridor. Professor Vârcolac will explain more to you about the content of your lessons at that time. Good night Mr. Lupin."

Remus slowly shifted himself, as to not have another brief spell again and settled back into bed; hoping to be able to get over all of this.

"'Night Moony. Don't let the fleas bite...buggers hurt," said Sirius as he left the bedside. Peter, James, and Lily said their goodbyes then left with Sirius to leave Remus to sleep in peace.

The werewolf burrowed down and curled up, resting up for whatever his lessons were to bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: these characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, with the exception of the ones created by myself and HTTYD229.

Chapter 3. The new girl

Remus awoke feeling slightly better than he had the past few days. He checked out with Madame Pomfrey and then headed down to the great hall to meet his friends.

Making his way down, his legs were a little unsteady, but other than that, he was alright for the most part.

"Hey, guys." he said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table; his voice still hoarse.

"Moony! How are you feeling?" asked James through a mouthful of toast.

"Better I guess..." the werewolf shrugged.

"I'm glad to hear that Remus," said Lily. "Do you know what your lessons with that Varcolac guy are going to be like?"

"No clue. I was never given any information on the curriculum."

"You'll probably find out soon enough," said Sirius, "Maybe he'll teach you how to not be so moody Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Please. I don't think my attitude is a problem."

"I'm sure everything's going to be alright Remus," said Lily smiling.

"I hope so."

"Well we better get going to transfiguration James. We don't want to be late twice in one week," said Lily who slung her bag on her shoulder and stood up.

Remus nodded. "I agree." he grabbed his bag and made his way to transfiguration.

The class went about normally...well, as normal as a class could go with James Potter and Sirius Black in it. James "accidentally" turned Severus into a cockroach and got detention for the entire next week. Remus seemed to be able to focus considering his head had begun to pound with pain again.

He looked back through his notes, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. He tried as best as he could but the pain triumphed against him. By the time his last class was over, Remus felt miserable. He was actually looking forward to his lesson with Professor Varcolac in the hopes that it would help these symptoms go away.

"Why couldn't I just stay in the hospital wing?" he muttered. "It all seems to be getting worse."

He was walking through the grounds on his way back from herbology when he ran into a familiar dark-haired girl.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," cried Joanne as she kneeled down to help collect Remus's fallen textbooks.

"It's alright." he assured, smiling weakly and stooping down to gather his things.

"No, no, it's my fault...I'm such a klutz...I always seem to bump into people wherever I go," replied Joanne sadly.

"Hey. I was the one who bumped into you a few days ago." Remus argued. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh that's right! It's Remus, right?" said Joanne who stood up now that the ground was clear of school materials.

"Yeah." he straightened back up again.

"Would you care to walk with me back to the common room?" she asked with a tinge of shyness in her voice.

Remus nodded. "Sure. I was about to go there anyways."

"Al-Alright...well let's go," she replied as they began up the hill toward the great oak doors of the castle.

Remus followed her, glad to relax for a while before his final lesson later that night.

"So tell me about yourself Remus," said Joanne as they ducked through the portrait hole and came into the common room.

"My life isn't all that interesting." he told her, easing himself into an armchair. "I've moved around a lot, but that's not much."

"Yeah...I know what you mean," she sighed sadly, "I don't think I've been at the same school for more than a year...I didn't have many friends either...everyone thinks I'm strange."

"I don't know why they would think that," Remus said. "I was just lucky enough to come here my first year."

"That's nice. I do quite like it here...most people seem to be nice to me," Joanne said, "I don't think any of those blokes from Slytherin care for me."

"They don't really care about anyone unless they're from Slytherin, or strictly pureblood. No one really likes them." Remus explained. "Their mascot is a snake for a reason."

"I see. So what do you like to do when you're not in class?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Read and do homework mostly... I'm reserve keeper and manager on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and have to patrol every now and then for my Prefect duties." the werewolf cracked a grin. "Whenever I DO manage to find time, I have to supervise my friends in case they do something stupid."

"They do seem to be a bit of trouble...James and Sirius are both in my Arithmacy class and they jinxed all the desks to start dancing whenever someone touches them," laughed Joanne, "It was a bit funny actually...brightened my day; made things interesting."

"Yeah, they do that sort of thing."

People never did that at my old school...they would chain you up in the dungeons...or so they said. I avoided trouble so I would never have to find out," said Joanne.

"Our caretaker threatens us with that all the time. It never happens, though."

"Well, that's good...one less thing to worry about I suppose," she chuckled. "So have you ever been in a Quiddich match?"

"A couple of times." Remus explained. "I honestly prefer commentating when I'm not playing."

"Oh really? I'll have to go to a match sometime to listen to you...I can hardly follow what's happening usually," she sighed," Well, it was really nice talking to you Remus, we should do it again sometime, but I need to go to the library to catch up on some homework. See you at dinner?"

"Want me to come with you? It's quite a maze in there."

"No that's ok...I need to learn my way around anyways, but thanks for the offer," she replied as she gave a Remus a smile that made his heart flutter a bit. "Thanks for keeping me company Remus...it's nice to have a friend to talk to." She kissed him on the cheek, blushed a bit, and then left through the portrait hole.

Remus blushed and looked up at the clock. It seemed like forever dinner would come, with that extra course thrown in some time afterwards.

His train of thought was rudely interrupted when he was tackled from behind by James and Sirius who had jumped over the back of the couch Remus was sitting on.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" he yelped, not appreciating being tackled to the floor.

"We saw that Romanian girl coming out of the portrait hole...you been putting the moves on her Moony?" asked James, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"Of course not! She just wanted to hang out is all."

"Sure she did Moony," jeered Sirius, "then what's that on your cheek?" He pointed to the mark of lipstick made by Joanne just a few minutes prior.

"That's nothing." Remus said, rubbing it off. "You know I don't plan on playing THAT game."

James winked at him. "Don't worry moony...we won't tell anyone your secret," snickered James, "We'll also put the word out that you have your claim on the new girl."

"No." he said. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times: I'm not going down that road."

"Moony, why won't you just loosen up for once," said Sirius in a more serious tone, "why can't you just let yourself be happy?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's like you don't even know me."

"Moony, being a werewolf doesn't mean you can't have a love life...maybe if you get a girlfriend you'll actually stop complaining about everything," stated James who was absent mindedly flipping a galleon through the air.

"I don't complain about everything."

"Whatever Moony...I'm hungry and I'm done arguing with you," said James, "Let's go eat so you can snog your new girlfriend again afterwards."

Remus got up and headed for the portrait hole. "Fine." mentally, he shook his head. 'When will they learn I'm not the type?' he thought.

The trio made their way down the staircase towards the great hall. They met Peter and Lily outside the entrance and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. They noticed that the man who was introduced to them as Professor Varcolac was now sitting at the table with all their other teachers. Professor Dumbledore silenced the hall and then proceeded to give a speech before dinner.

"Good evening to all of you. I am aware that some of you noticed that we have a new addition to our staff," he said, gesturing to the man with the worn brown cloak," This is Professor Rotnem Varcolac, and he will be staying in the castle with us for a few months. Now that introductions are completed, let us begin dinner!"

The empty golden platters filled with every food that could be imagined and the students began to fill their plates.

Remus took a few things, not all that hungry, but to at least eat something. "So he's only staying for a few months, then?" he asked.

"Maybe that means your symptoms won't take long to fix," said Lily hopefully.

"Maybe..." he mused. "Though, keeping in mind there'll be more episodes on top of all this.." he had lowered his voice at this point.

"Cheer up Moony," James said as he punched Remus in the arm, "You'll be back the furry friend we know and love in no time."

"Furry what?" said a voice that Remus immediately recognized. Joanne had just walked up behind Remus and sat down in the spot next to him.

"N-Nothing..." he stuttered. "I mean-" he glared at James for even bringing it up in the first place.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys? I don't really have anywhere else to go," she asked.

"Sure." Remus said, knowing that it was packed everywhere else.

"Of course! We'd be honored to have Moony's new girl-mmph!" said James as Lily covered his mouth with her hand.

"Sure Joanne, you can sit with us," said Lily kindly as she released James's mouth. "Promise to behave?"

"Fine," pouted James.

Remus smirked. "Thanks, Lily."

Joanne filled her plate with a slice of Sheppard's pie and took a swig of pumpkin juice. "So how was everyone's day?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess." the werewolf said, not wanting to let loose his symptoms had flickering all day.

"More than alright from how we hear Moon-," said James as he was cut off this time by a silencio spell casted by Lily.

"You said you would behave, James," said Lily angrily.

"Except I have to put up with these idiots..." he finished; gesturing to James and Sirius.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" snapped Sirius defensively.

Remus shrugged. "Yet..."

"But face it. You two are idiots on a regular basis," added Remus a moment later.

"Fair enough," said James as Lily lifted the silencio spell.

They finished their dinner and then made their way back up to the common room. By the time they arrived Remus looked at the clock and realized it was quarter to nine.

"I'll see you guys later." he said, turning on his heel and heading back towards the portrait hole.

[He jogged his way up to the fourth floor and found the room where his lessons with professor Varcolac would take place. He knocked twice and the door opened to reveal a smiling Professor Varcolac.

"Ahh Yezz, Meester Lupeen. Nice of you to join uzz," He spoke in his thick accent.

"Nice to see you, Professor." Remus said, coming into the classroom.

The moment he walked in, he stopped in his tracks. The classroom was completely empty except for one other person...a very familiar dark haired girl.

'Why me?' he thought over and over again. "Joanne... What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"There izz not eenough time for quezztions Meester Lupeen. We have leetle time to prepare; there izz a storm coming," said Varcolac in a grave tone

"Yes, sir..." Remus said, deciding not to speak unless spoken to, and wondered what a storm had to do with anything.

"What do you mean sir?" asked Joanne who sounded a bit frightened.

"You two, being werewolves, are een grave danger, and we must prepare while there izz still time."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey…sorry I haven't updated this in a while…school started recently and things have been kinda crazy for both of us. I will be updating weekly from this point forward(or strive to XP).

disclaimer: all characters are owned by JK Rowling besides original characters of mine and HTTYD229's creation.

Chapter 4: The truth is revealed

"W-What do you mean?" Remus asked, not liking the sound of this. "And how would a storm affect me?"

Professor Varcolac chuckled lightly. "It izz a metaphorical storm, Misteer Lupeen, but it izz still vital that we prepare while we still can."

The werewolf nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"R-remus? You're a werewolf?" stuttered Joanne, whose face had contorted to a look of shock and fear.

Remus bit his lip and nodded slowly, afraid to say anything.

Joanne's eyes widened and she looked away from him quietly.

"There izz no time to carry on conversations, I'm afraid. You must be prepared. It is urgent!" Varcolac said with a grave look on his face.

"Yes, sir..." Remus said quietly.

"S-sir? What exactly is this s-storm that you are talking about?" asked Joanne timidly.

"A certain werewolf izz creating an army, and he izz hunting for all the werewolves he created," Varcolac explained, "and you two were created by the same werewolf, you must be taught what you'll be up against."

"Greyback..." Remus breathed.

Joanne looked at Remus with a look of complete terror and then looked down at her feet.

"You are correct Meester Lupeen. The werewolf Fenrir Greyback is starting to gather werewolves for an army. He has only a small number at the moment, but he is starting to gather the werewolves he created. I will instruct you two on battle techniques so when the time comes, you will be ready to stop Greyback," said Varcolac.

"Professor, I'm willing to learn at all costs. Defense is my best subject." in the back of his mind, Remus was terrified, but didn't show it from the serious expression on his face.

Very good. And you Miss Gr-,"

"I have to go!" Joanne shouted, interrupting Varcolac and running out of the room.

Remus looked over at her, slightly confused (ok... VERY confused) as to why she left so quickly.

: "Hmm...perhaps I have misspoken...we shall have to continue this lesson next week when Joanne izz here as well. Until then, Meester Lupeen, goodbye," Professor Varcolac stated as he opened the door of the classroom.

"Ok..." he said, slightly uneasy as he exited the classroom.

As Remus made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, he looked around for a clue as to where Joanne had gone. He sadly trudged back to the portrait hole, stated the password, and climbed into the common room to find James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily laughing in front of the fire place.

"Hey, guys." he said, sinking down into an armchair.

"Hey Moony! said a chuckling James, "Did that guy cure your attitude issues?"

He shook his head, trying to remain as calm as possible. "We didn't really do anything."

"Are you ok Remus? You look pretty pale again," asked Lily, "Do you want us to take you to the hospital wing?"

"No... It's not that..." he told them. "I have secret information I want to share with you guys, but this probably isn't the place to tell you."

"Oooh a secret! Tell us Remus!" squealed Peter

"I'm not sure this is the right place to tell you..."

"Come on Moony...we're the only ones in here...plus I hardly think anyone else really cares what you have to say," said James who put his hands behind his head and reclined on the couch.

Lily smacked his arm and glared at him."James Potter what is the matter with you?! Go on Remus...there's no one else to hear what you're saying," she said as she gestured to the empty common room.

"ok... Long story short, Greyback is forming a werewolf army and is out to recruit Joanne and me." Remus explained. "We're being taught to defend ourselves and hopefully defeat him."

"WHAT?!" They chorused.

"Wait...your girlfriend is a werewolf?" asked James, suddenly intrigued.

He nodded. "Yeah. Rumors are true, I guess…And she's NOT my girlfriend."

"I knew it!" said Peter happily.

"But you're perfect for each other Moony! You are like furry soul mates!" laughed Sirius, who was then joined in laughter by James.

: "I don't care..." Remus insisted. "There's something else odd going on here... I just know it."

"Why would you say that Remus?" asked Lily

He shrugged. "Just a feeling is all."

"Well, you better get some rest Remus. You still have recovering to do from the full moon," said Lily.

"Yeah."

"Night Moony," the rest of the marauders chorused as they began to play a game of exploding snap.

Remus got up and made his way up to the dorm, the 'lesson' replaying in his mind.

The next morning Remus awoke to find the rest of his roommates were still asleep. He checked his watch which read 7 o'clock. He decided to go to the library to finish up his homework that he still had yet to start. He descended the stairs into the common room and exited through the portrait hole. As he rounded the corner of the corridor leading to the library, he spotted a familiar dark haired girl.

"Oh! Hi, Joanne..." he greeted.

Joanne stopped and turned her head, the same look of terror on her face that Remus had seen yesterday. She quickly jogged down the corridor and out of Remus's sight.

"Ok?" he asked himself, slightly uneasy. Shrugging off slightly, he slowly made his way up to the library.

He entered the library and sat at one of its many tables. He took out his books and started to work but questions kept bouncing around his head. Why is Greyback starting an army? Why is Joanne avoiding me? And what has her so scared?

As much as this was floating around his mind, Remus was finally able to focus on Transfiguration.

He was just about done when a gentle hand nudged his shoulder.

"Hey Remus. Do you want to get some breakfast?" asked Lily.

"oh! Hi, Lily." he said, turning around. "Yeah. Sounds good." the werewolf stood up and grabbed his things.

They made their way down to the great hall and found the rest of the marauders sitting at the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Peter and began to fill his plate.

"So, what's up, guys."

"Well Moony, we woke up, saw you were gone, got dressed, and came to eat breakfast," stated James as he took a swig of pumpkin juice, "What's up with you Moony?"

"Went to the library and finished Transfiguration," Remus answered.

"Only you would wake up early on a Saturday to finish homework, Moony," said Sirius.

"Well, I figured I might as well get it done."

"That's very responsible of you, Remus," stated Lily, "at least you won't be stuck here with these losers when they fail their N.E.W.T.s."

"which I don't plan on."

"Oh come on Lily...when you have you had time to do homework when all you've been doing after class is snogging me senseless, "smirked James.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on, James."

Lily smacked James's arm. "You're lucky you look so damn cute in your Quiddich uniform, or I'd dump you for a guy who respects me," grumbled Lily.

James put his arm around his girlfriend. "Well lucky for you, you get to see how good I look in it on Tuesday," he replied.

Remus laughed a little. "That's right."

He looked down the table and spotted Joanne, who met his gaze for a moment but then looked down at her plate and continued to eat.

"Did your girlfriend dump you Moony?" asked James.

He shook his head. "No clue." Remus said "Ever since last night in our lesson, she's been giving me these odd looks like- like she's scared of me or something."

"Wait, so she _is_ your girlfriend?" asked James as a grin began to grow on his face.

"I never said that."

"Keeping in mind she's a werewolf..." he continued, voice lowered."It all seemed to start when she found out I'm one as well."

"Maybe she's scared because she's never met another werewolf since she got bitten," stated Lily.

"But then she left as soon as Varcolac addressed her. Her surname begins with 'Gr', but other than that, I really don't have a clue..." he shifted uneasily. "Like I said before: something odd is going on around here besides Greyback building an army."

"That's strange...I'm sure it'll all work out in the end; don't worry so much Moony," yawned Sirius.

"I can't help it."

"Well Moony, I have the pitch reserved for practice. You want to come with to get your mind off of things?" asked James as he stood up.

Remus nodded. "Sounds pretty good, actually."

"Well let's get going then. See you guys later," said James as he pecked Lily on the cheek and led Remus to the entrance of the great hall. Remus spotted Joanne heading up the stairs and broke away from James for a moment to try and confront her.

"Joanne, I'm really sorry if I did something to upset you last night, but I don't know what I did." he told her, making his way up the stairs.

She stopped in her tracks. She turned to face him with the same look on her face he'd seen the last few times he'd confronted her.

"Remus...I-I," she tried to complete her thought but tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Shhh. It's alright." he told her. "I won't make you tell me. I just wanted to apologize."

"I'm sorry Remus...I just can't," she cried as she left him alone on the staircase.

His face fell as little as he turned the other way. He knew what it was like to hide things, and he knew what it was like not be able to tell anyone anything. 'But we're both werewolves...' he thought. 'There shouldn't be anything else to hide.'

: As he made his way to the Quiddich pitch he felt the empty feeling in his stomach grow. He had enjoyed spending time with Joanne more than anything else he could think of, and he was afraid that he would never know that feeling of joy again.

He headed up to the broom shed and grabbed one of the school's brooms, not owning one himself, and took off into the air.

He kept spacing out during the practice and was yelled at by James a total of 37 times. Not even Quiddich seemed to be able to take his mind off of Joanne and why she was avoiding him. As he took him broom back to the shed, he was approached by Lily.

"Remus, is there something wrong with Joanne? I heard her in her dorm crying," she told him.

Remus shook his head defeated. "There's something up and she won't tell me, though I assured her that I wouldn't make her."

"Maybe you should just try to be there for her when she needs it. She'll come around...trust me, "Lily said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"She keeps pushing me away, though..." he sighed."I honestly don't know how they put up with me for our first year and a half..."

"You'll just have to be patient Remus...girls are complicated sometimes. It probably doesn't even have anything to do with you," she said.

"Well, I've figured that out... Thanks though." Remus said, turning around.

She squeezed his shoulder. "C'mon Remus. Let's go back to the castle," she said.

"Alright." Together, they made the trek back up to the castle.

They arrived at the oak front doors and parted ways. Lily had to go meet James to help him with his Arithmacy homework. Remus trudged up the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room and went through the portrait hole.

Seeing no one around, he sat back in an armchair and pulled out a book, which usually smoothed things over a little.

Feeling slightly snackish, the werewolf reached into his bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. 'At least some things in my life will never change...' he thought, taking a bite.

He read until he reached the back of the cover. He looked up and saw that that the sun was now setting. He decided to go for a walk because he didn't feel very hungry for dinner. He once again left the Gryffindor common room and back through the large oak doors onto the grounds of Hogwarts. He was enjoying the evening air when he heard a voice from behind him.

"H-Hi Remus," said Joanne as he turned around to see the dark haired girl who had dominated his mind most of the day. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked as if she had been crying for a while.

"Can I walk with you a ways?"

Remus gave her a sheepish smile. "Sure." he said, not minding the company, glad to see she's alright.

She took his hand in hers and began walking. In a trance, Remus followed, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Remus...I need to apologize to you," she sighed.

"Joanne, it's ok." he assured, not wanting to push her.

"No, no, I've been unfair to you. I just ran out of that room without explaining myself."

"I understand... I've been there; several times. I know what it's like to hide something and not being able to tell anybody."

"Remus, it's much, much worse than just being a werewolf. There's something I've been keeping from you," she said nervously.

"I was speaking generally." he explained. "I'm not going to make you tell me if you don't want to."

"No...I need to tell you, Remus," she said as she stopped in her tracks. He turned to face her and she looked into his eyes.

"I-I really like you Remus...and that's why I need to tell you my secret. But you have to promise not to tell a single soul," she said seriously.

"I promise." he said gently.

"Ok," she said as she exhaled. "Remus," she stated in a shaky voice," My name is Joanne Greyback...my father turned you into a werewolf."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've been inactive for a month, but luckily I'm not dead! :D I and HTTYD229 are going to strive for weekly updates, but as you know, life sometimes gets in the way of that, but we'll do our best. Thank you to those who have stuck around, and who have supported this short "tail", because it will continue to grow until the whole story is told. without further ado, we present the conclusion to that devastating cliffhanger.

I, nor HTTYD229, own or pretend to own Harry Potter or these characters, other than the original ones created for this story.

Chapter 5: Werewolf Relations

Remus bit his lip and closed his eyes, not wanting to believe it... He wasn't mad at her and didn't have a reason for it... SHE didn't do anything wrong.

Joanne took her hands out of his and began to cry into them.

"I'm so, so sorry Remus," she said muffled through her hands.

"Joanne..." he said gently, not wanting to upset her more by his tone."I'm not mad at you... You did nothing wrong."

She looked at him from between her fingers

"But why? Everyone else is always furious when I tell them that," she said between sobs.

"Then they're not worth your time." he explained. "Yes, your father did horrible things. We all have. A friend told me that there's good and bad inside us all; what counts is the side we choose to act on. He told me that when he first found out about me. He's a master of defiance." Remus chuckled a little at the thought of Sirius and his bazaar antics. "He is the only Gryffindor in a pureblood Slytherin family. Just because your father did some things, doesn't mean you're the same way."

She jumped at Remus and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you Remus," she whispered in his ear," for understanding."

"You're welcome." he answered softly, hugging her back.

"Yeah... Any more problems, feel free to talk to me, James, Sirius, or Lily... Maybe not James, though..."

She removed her face from the crook of his neck and her forest green eyes met his.

"You're a really good friend Remus," she said and she kissed him on the cheek.

The male werewolf blushed when her lips made contact with his cheek.

"I think we should get back to the castle, don't you?" she asked gently.

He nodded. "I agree."

They made their way back up the grounds towards the giant oak front doors. As they walked Joanne's hand brushed Remus's several times. Remus blushed at this small contact as they passed through the doors and into the great hall.

'Maybe things will go smoother since that's all cleared up...' Remus thought. 'Hopefully we'll actually progress through our next lesson on Friday.'

They found the other marauders plus Lily at the Gryffindor table and sat down with them.

Remus couldn't help but smile, no matter how much he tried to act normal.

The dinner went normally, with frequent comments from James which ended up with him being slapped by Lily, Sirius adding something now and then, and Peter watching with wide eyes. By the time dinner way over, Remus was exhausted and he and Joanne made their way to the common room, said their goodnights, and went to their separate dorms.

The Gryffindor just leaned back on his bed; too tired to do anything, but not tired enough to just fall asleep.

"So Moony, where'd you disappear to during dinner?" asked James as he threw a pillow at the tired werewolf.

"She just wanted to talk is all." Remus explained as if it were no big deal.

James plopped down on to Remus's bed next to him.

"Ah, ok," he said as he jabbed Remus with his elbow and winked at him.

"It's not what you think..." he answered grudgingly, "Just overcame a few barriers is all."

"I bet you overcame a lot more than that," said James, chuckling

"No... Not really. At least she's not afraid of me anymore."

"I'm still bloody afraid of you Moony," mumbled Sirius who was lying on his own bed.

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Well, next time you go have fun with you girlfriend, make sure you don't miss dinner...you get cranky when you're hungry," said James who jumped back onto his own bed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I do not." he said smartly, burying himself under the covers.

Remus was in a dark stone corridor. He couldn't see anything in either direction. He began walking forward but it seemed to get him nowhere. He suddenly heard a growling noise behind him and he turned to see Fenrir Greyback.

"Your time is up, Lupin," He growled.

He then lunged at Remus's throat and Remus awoke covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Not again..." he mumbled, making a feeble attempt to wipe off his brow, "Not HIM again..."

He looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was only 7 am. He got dressed in jeans and a muggle t-shirt and quietly exited the dorm and descended the steps into the common room. He spotted Joanne sitting in an arm chair, reading a book next to the smoldering remains in the fireplace.

Remus froze, uncertain if he should tell her... Especially with what happened the night before.

The floor creaked underneath Remus's shoe and Joanne looked up. She smiled at him and sighed.

"Aren't you up early on a Sunday morning?" she asked, closing her book.

Remus grinned sheepishly at her. "It's a habit, I guess."

"Would you care to go for a walk with me?"

"I don't see why not."

She set her book down on a table, grabbed Remus's hand, and exited the common room. They made their way down to the shore of the lake. Joanne slipped off her shoes and waded until her feet were covered.

"Come on Remus," she called," It's not cold."

He shook his head. "I'm quite alright, thanks..." the wolf answered, settling down in the grass.

"Please Remus," she said as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry." Remus said. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"Fine," she said while her lips turned into a pout. She waded back towards Remus and sat down next to him in the grass.

He was mentally relieved, not having to go swimming with her. In fact, Remus had never gone swimming in general, not that he didn't know how. It was the simple concept of stripping down to a pair of shorts; something he was very uncomfortable on a number of levels for a bunch of reasons.

Joanne closed her eyes and leaned back on her elbows and sighed.

"I love this time of day, don't you?" she asked him.

Remus nodded. It was one of the few times where he actually got some peace and quiet; something that didn't happen very often.

Joanne turned towards Remus and smiled.

"So why are you up so early on this fine morning?" she asked.

"When your insane roommates give you extreme wake up calls, you learn fast." Remus replied.

She laughed and smiled at him, her eyes sparkling in the early morning light.

He smiled, not being able to help himself.

"You have really pretty eyes, you know." she said as she stared intently.

Remus smiled a slightly awkward smile; not that he could help it. His eyes, the scars, the Whomping Willow, all reminders of what he really was. "Really?"

"Yeah...they're really beautiful...you know...for a werewolf," she said as she hit him playfully.

"Hey!" he yelped with mock pain. "You're one as well, you know."

"Yeah...but I'm a girl...I'm allowed to have pretty eyes," she soothed as she batted her eyes at him. They both stared into each others' eyes until the sun was well above their heads, and they lost track of time.

Facing the window, Remus was the first to notice. "Wow, that's bright..." he muttered, shielding his eyes away from the sun.

"So Remus, are you going to do anything productive today, or just stare into my eyes?" she said as their contact was severed temporarily.

He shrugged. "Probably something productive."

"Well come on then...the day's still young," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She twirled below his hand and then embraced him close.

"Good point." Remus said, unable to stifle a chuckle.

She kissed his chin and then ran ahead of him.

"Last werewolf to get there is a blast-ended skrewt!" she laughed.

Remus grinned and chased after her, quickly catching up to her.

They made their way to the familiar oak doors and found James, Sirius, and Peter there waiting for them.

"Oy! Look at the happy couple!" jeered James, "waking up at the crack of dawn to snog by the lake at sunrise!"

"Hey lay off, James," said Sirius as he elbowed his friend in the ribs, "Nice to see you're feeling better Moony."

Remus nodded. "Yeah, loads." He replied, glancing sideways at Joanne.

"And James, we weren't going to snog. She actually raced me down here."

"Well that's good Remus," said Peter, "I'm glad that you're happy."

"Yeah Moony...it's good to have you back," smiled James.

He nodded. "It feels great, actually." Remus told them. "I don't feel so ill all the time."

"Well come on then...we've got Quiddich to play," said James as he started toward the pitch with Sirius and Peter trailing him, "You coming Moony?

Remus nodded. "Of course."

He looked over at Joanne. "Didn't you say you've wanted to see a match or something of that nature?"

"Sure! I'll come watch you guys play," she said as she hooked her arm into Remus's.

"Alright. Let's go then."


End file.
